


Aracnofobia

by yamsraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Romance, M/M, arachne tendou, knight ushijima
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/pseuds/yamsraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakatoshi sempre viveu viajando, e achava que estava preparado para enfrentar a grande floresta. Por sorte, ele encontra Tendou, um de seus habitantes que estava disposto a ajudá-lo. O que eles não imaginavam era que tal encontro por mero acaso do destino iria mexer tanto com seus corações.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aracnofobia

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic está participando do DeLiPa X, de tema animalesco. Basicamente, foi sorteado um animal para cada participante e ele deve estar presente na fic de alguma forma. No meu caso, eu fiquei com aranha.
> 
> Resolvi usar o tema com mais uma oneshot UshiTen enorme, e mais uma AU de fantasia, porque esse ship realmente combina com esse tipo de coisa!
> 
> Boa leitura!

 

Não era novidade para Wakatoshi Ushijima escutar que a grande floresta era perigosa. Quando mais novo, ele sempre ouvia histórias de viajantes de todos os tipos - cavaleiros, magos, arqueiros, comerciantes, velhos e crianças, solitários ou em grupos -que se embrenhavam na mata para nunca mais voltar.

Normalmente, isso acontecia quando eles decidiam explorar muito longe do caminho geralmente usado por humanos e que era claramente marcado no chão de tanto que era utilizado, fosse a pé ou com o auxílio de alguma montaria. Por mais que fosse perigosa, a floresta era imensa e servia não apenas como a fronteira natural entre diversas cidades e vilas como também era o lar de diversas criaturas, das mais pacíficas até as mais hostis.

Seu pai sempre lhe contava histórias de pessoas que saíam em busca de aventura e de como elas encontravam as coisas mais incríveis do mundo: tesouros antigos e preciosos, criaturas mágicas e poderosas, até mesmo lares de não-humanos que eram organizados e civilizados. Tudo aquilo era fascinante para o garoto, que sonhava com o dia que sairia de sua vila e iria explorar o mundo, indo além da fazenda da família e das poucas casas que conhecia.

Agora que ele era um homem formado, Wakatoshi sentia orgulho de ter conseguido realizar o seu sonho de infância. Porém, naquele exato momento, ele não tinha tempo para pensar em todas as viagens que já tinha feito ou no que já tinha visto em outros lugares durante sua peregrinação.

Ele estava num péssimo momento. Quando ele decidiu se aventurar para dentro da floresta, tudo continuou bem por alguns minutos. Porém, antes que tivesse percebido, Ushijima tinha avançado demais, e foi cercado por um espírito metamorfo que não parecia ser nada amigável.

Logo Wakatoshi se viu forçado a lutar.

Ele já tinha lutado contra criaturas mágicas antes, mas elas não eram tão poderosas quanto a que ele se viu forçado a enfrentar. O espírito brilhava no que podia ser considerado magia pura, e o atacava ferozmente com garras e dentes que se transformavam e mudavam de forma em instantes perante os olhos verdes do cavaleiro, que jamais poderia adivinhar qual era a sua verdadeira forma.

Era incrível, hipnotizante, mas também assustador - e a criatura era tão poderosa que sua força mágica ignorava a barreira de suas vestes com facilidade, ferindo-lhe a pele diretamente. Ushijima conseguia sentir as feridas sangrando, assim como suas vestes ficando grudentas e sujas. Ele mal conseguia desferir golpes contra o espírito, que parecia zombar dele ao desviar com facilidade da lâmina de sua espada. Depois de alguns poucos minutos, suas mãos suavam, suas pernas tremiam e seus braços conseguiam sentir o peso do cansaço de tentar lutar, manter a espada em posição e também dos machucados.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, vendo nada mais além das árvores. Em algum momento, seu cavalo foi mais inteligente que ele e fugiu.

Antes que pudesse se defender de mais um golpe do espírito, Wakatoshi viu vermelho. Instantes depois, tudo escureceu.

Ushijima acordou ao som de chuva, com dores no corpo e sentindo-se um tanto frio. Por um momento achou que tinha morrido, mas assim que ele tentou se levantar e olhou para baixo, o homem percebeu que ainda estava inteiro, porém despido da cintura para cima e com as feridas enfaixadas. Pelo jeito, alguém tinha o encontrado e dado um jeito de ajudá-lo. Suas roupas e pertences estavam ao seu lado, devidamente organizados. Seja lá quem tivesse decidido salvá-lo, ele precisava agradecer por ter se dado ao trabalho de enfaixá-lo e organizar suas coisas.

“Oh, vejo que alguém acordou.” Assim que ele escutou aquilo, Wakatoshi deixou de olhar para si mesmo e procurou descobrir quem era o dono daquela voz masculina - e não demorou muito para descobrir, considerando o fato de que estavam sozinhos naquela caverna iluminada por cristais nas paredes.

O seu salvador definitivamente não era da mesma raça que ele. Ushijima observou-o andando, aproximando-se dele, e ele aproveitou para observar sua aparência.

Da cintura para cima, ele era praticamente igual a um humano - bastava ele desconsiderar as orelhas pontiagudas e os outros dois pares de olhos de inseto em sua testa, amendoados e escuros, que ocupavam o espaço entre seus olhos humanos, grandes e castanhos, e o cabelo de um vermelho vivo penteado para trás. Ele usava uma veste simples, que o impedia de ver seu tronco, mas seus braços e mãos - ao menos até onde ele era capaz de enxergar - ainda eram iguais aos dele, e estavam um tanto sujos de algo que parecia ser terra e sangue - que obviamente devia ser seu, já que suas faixas estavam manchadas.

Da cintura para baixo, no entanto, ele tinha o mesmo corpo de uma aranha, com o abdômen vermelho com quatro pontos negros e quatro pares de pernas negras e peludas com círculos brancos, que o permitiam se movimentar sem fazer praticamente nenhum barulho e até mesmo com uma certa elegância que não deveria combinar com seu corpo híbrido.

Wakatoshi teve que se conter para não se afastar instintivamente do outro enquanto ele se aproximava dele, que sorria mostrando os dentes brancos e parecia se divertir com a confusão e curiosidade que deveria estar clara em seu olhar.

“Pelo jeito você nunca encontrou um da minha espécie antes, não é?” A pergunta veio acompanhada de uma risada um tanto sarcástica, mas Ushijima não pode deixar de assentir com a cabeça, ainda um tanto dolorida pela luta anterior.

Ele se perguntava quanto tempo devia ter se passado desde que ficou desacordado, mas no momento o que ele realmente queria saber era quem era o estranho que tinha parado na sua frente, praticamente cercando-o com os dois pares de pernas dianteiras - que ele tinha notado como sendo mais longas que os pares de pernas traseiras - e que o olhava de cima com um ar bastante sacana para um bom samaritano.

“Bem, meu nome é Satori Tendou. E como pode ver, sou um aracne. Sei que você é humano, mas e o seu nome? Não me diga que esqueceu.” Ele provocou, cruzando os braços humanos e se abaixando um pouco apenas para poder encará-lo melhor.

Wakatoshi sentiu alguns dos pelos das pernas de Satori encostando em seu braço e ele se encolheu instintivamente, querendo evitar o contato e sentindo-se um tanto idiota por isso. Não era como se alguns pelos de um aracne encostando em sua pele fossem matá-lo. Ele olhou para cima, notando que Tendou o encarava praticamente sem piscar, com os olhos humanos e ferais fixos em seu rosto e mais ainda em seus lábios, ansiando pelas suas palavras.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima.” O humano finalmente falou, de forma que Satori sorriu novamente. Ao menos naquela distância e com a pouca luminosidade fornecida pelos cristais nas paredes da caverna Ushijima percebeu que seus caninos tinham o mesmo tamanho que os de um humano, o que indicava que ele não era venenoso - pelo menos segundo o que ele tinha lido em alguns livros tempos atrás.

Isso o deixou um pouco aliviado, mas não significava que Tendou era inofensivo. Se ele conseguia sobreviver naquele local, então ele com certeza devia ser capaz de se defender e de se sustentar sozinho - e o cavaleiro não queria descobrir na pele como ele deveria fazer isso. Era melhor ter apenas a sua ajuda.

“Pois bem, é um prazer. E não se preocupe, eu não como humanos. Até porque não faria sentido eu cuidar tão bem assim se fosse para eu te devorar depois… Ainda mais porque você poderia muito bem ter morrido mais cedo com aquele espírito. Mas que sorte que eu apareci, não é verdade?” Satori afirmou com um ar de deboche e um sorriso, curvando os cantos de seus lábios rosados para cima.

Ushijima fixou-se em admirar a pequena curva no centro do lábio superior, e assim que se tocou de que estava se fixando demais na boca do outro, ele tentou desviar o olhar para cima, mirando os pares múltiplos de olhos do aracne que aparentemente não tinha percebido o ato - ou então ele apenas estava se fazendo de quieto.

“Sim… Obrigado por me salvar.” Ele agradeceu, observando os olhos de Tendou piscando algumas vezes de maneira praticamente sincronizada. O ruivo não se afastou, mas também não se aproximou mais, resolvendo permanecer no mesmo local e distância do humano, observando-o em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de falar novamente.

“De nada. Mas estou curioso, Wakatoshi… O que foi que levou você, um humano tão frágil, a se aventurar numa zona habitada por criaturas estupidamente mais poderosas que você, ainda mais sozinho?” Para ser honesto, o homem não esperava aquela pergunta. Porém, ela fazia total sentido com a situação que ele se encontrava, ferido e salvo por um não-humano que sequer conhecia simplesmente por pura sorte.

Satori aparentava ser imprevisível, mas de certa forma isso era fascinante para Ushijima. O jeito com o qual ele se apresentou e falava com ele era interessante, e ele não podia deixar de admirar o contraste entre seu corpo humano e o de aranha, que apenas o tornava mais curioso aos olhos do homem. No entanto, o cavaleiro sabia que não podia ficar muito tempo apenas olhando para ele sem falar nada - seria falta de educação da sua parte, e denunciaria mais a sua intriga com toda aquela situação.

“Eu queria conhecer o local.” Ele respondeu, por fim, optando para a resposta mais simples possível. Tendou soltou algo que lhe soou como um murmúrio interessado, e ele abaixou-se apenas mais um pouco para poder encará-lo e também aproximar seus corpos. Wakatoshi, ao menos, conseguiu conter seus instintos, e ficou quieto em seu lugar.

“Oh, curiosidade? Você não me tem cara de quem se jogaria dentro de uma floresta despreparado apenas pela aventura, mas acho que curiosidade faz parte de todos os humanos… E ela quase te matou.” Aquilo era verdade. Se não tivesse sido pela interferência de Satori, Ushijima teria perecido no meio da mata. Ele até que tinha se preparado, mas seu cavalo acabou indo embora, levando a maioria dos seus pertences. Além disso, ele tinha superestimado a própria força, e subestimado a da floresta.

No entanto, ele não queria pensar muito nisso. E aquela já deveria ser a segunda ou terceira vez que Satori repetia isso para ele naquela conversa, o que já estava começando a dar-lhe nos nervos.

“Não precisa me lembrar.” Afirmou, tentando disfarçar ao máximo possível a irritação em sua voz. Mesmo assim, isso não funcionou; logo Satori deu uma risada sacana, aproveitando para se erguer novamente e recomeçar a falar.

“Eu sei que não. Mas isso te irrita, certo? Te lembra que você não é tão forte quanto seus músculos te fazem acreditar, ou que sua armadura não é capaz de te proteger ou que sua espada não é capaz de acabar com todos os perigos. É frustrante, não é mesmo? Mas relaxe. Você pode se recuperar aqui. Apenas te aconselho que, quando for embora, é melhor você voltar para o lugar de onde veio… Não é bom tentar se adentrar ainda mais nessa mata. Nem eu conheço tudo que existe aqui.” O tom que inicialmente começou como sendo de deboche acabou se transformando em um mais sério, e a última frase fez com que Wakatoshi sentisse um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha dorsal. Se nem mesmo o aracne conhecia toda a floresta e seus perigos, então era fato que Ushijima sozinho também não seria capaz de explorá-la por completo e ainda sair vivo para contar a história.

Ele tinha sido insensato e imprudente quando resolveu colocar seus pés naquele lugar, e o fato de que Tendou percebeu isso antes dele o irritava. Porém, ele tinha razão, e isso era algo que Wakatoshi não podia retrucar, por mais que quisesse.

Apesar de tudo isso, Satori não sorriu vitorioso e nem pareceu estar prestes a debochá-lo. Na verdade, ele apenas se afastou mais um pouco, indo mais para trás. Depois de breves segundos de silêncio, onde apenas o barulho da chuva podia ser ouvido pelos dois, o aracne voltou a falar.

“Tente não se mexer demais, ou suas feridas vão começar a sangrar de novo. Se precisar sair para fazer alguma necessidade, não se afaste muito. Tem um lago aqui perto onde você vai poder se lavar e limpar suas roupas depois, quando estiver se sentindo mais disposto. Me chame caso precise de ajuda com alguma coisa ou se achar que estiver piorando.” No final, ele apenas informou uma série de pequenas recomendações. Ushijima podia viver com aquilo, já que eram bem sensatas e nada complicadas.

“Obrigado.” No final, não restava mais nada para ele falar, então ele optou por simplesmente agradecer. Por um instante, Wakatoshi percebeu que Tendou pareceu ter ficado um tanto surpreso com aquilo - aparentemente, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa -, e ele logo disfarçou com um sorriso.

“No final você é bem educado, Wakatoshi. Gostei de você.” O aracne afirmou, decidindo por fim deixá-lo em paz para descansar. Ushijima apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou a deitar-se em sua cama improvisada. Era desconfortável, mas ele podia viver com isso, e repousar certamente lhe faria bem.

O cavaleiro fechou os olhos, e em poucos minutos adormeceu embalado pelo barulho da chuva que caia lá fora.

Satori não sabia explicar porque tinha se interessado em salvar justamente aquele humano. Não era como se ele devesse alguma coisa para aquele homem em específico - na verdade, ele sequer o conhecia. Ele poderia ter ignorado-o mais cedo, quando o viu lutando contra o espírito na mata. Estava bem claro que, se não tivesse sido por sua interferência, Wakatoshi estaria morto e seu corpo estaria apodrecendo no chão da floresta.

Mesmo assim, Tendou acabou resgatando-o, cuidou das suas feridas e ofereceu sua caverna como um abrigo. Por um momento ele pensou que poderia colocá-lo para fora depois, quando ele acordasse, mas bastou olhar para Ushijima, que dormia tranquilamente mesmo estando machucado, que ele percebeu que não seria capaz de fazer isso.

O aracne voltou a se aproximar do homem em silêncio, tomando cuidado para não perturbar o descanso do outro. Ele olhou para as feridas que tinha enfaixado, que não demonstravam sinais de sangue novo. Agora que ele estava descansando, Satori pode notar que ele tinha outras cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo, provavelmente frutos de suas aventuras pelo mundo - e ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tinha ficado curioso sobre as origens delas.

Fora aquilo, Ushijima era um humano normal e não muito diferente dos outros que ele já tinha conhecido, ainda que seu último contato com um da outra raça tivesse sido há tempos. Seu cabelo curto era castanho, assim como os pelos em seu corpo, e por mais que seus olhos estivessem fechados naquele momento, Tendou se lembrava do verde-escuro de quando eles permaneciam abertos e atentos.

Os músculos eram bem definidos, mas Satori ainda conseguia notar o que parecia ser o excesso de gordura em certos locais - aparentemente, Wakatoshi tinha uma tendência a engordar, ou simplesmente gostava de comer. Por fim, sua pele escura era cheia de cicatrizes, que eram o que mais lhe chamavam a atenção.

Tendou se deixou levar pelas marcas em seu corpo por alguns instantes, até decidir que já bastava daquilo. Ficar observando o cavaleiro daquela forma era algo no mínimo esquisito, e não iria simplesmente fazê-lo se recuperar. Além disso, ele mesmo também precisava dormir.

Com aquilo em mente, o aracne se afastou - ainda que com uma certa relutância - e resolveu aproveitar a quietude do momento para descansar.

Quando Ushijima acordou, estava amanhecendo e a chuva já havia parado. Além disso, seu corpo estava doendo bem menos e a caverna estava ficando mais iluminada. Ele coçou os olhos e se espreguiçou, para então se levantar tomando o máximo de cuidado possível.

Satori estava dormindo perto de uma pedra, com o abdômen de aranha descansando no chão e as pernas dobradas perto de seu corpo. Sua metade humana estava apoiada na pedra, e por mais que Wakatoshi achasse aquela posição um tanto desconfortável, o aracne parecia estar aproveitando o sono tranquilamente, com os seis olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Na verdade, vendo-o daquela forma, ele era bem menos intimidador.

O homem andou para fora da caverna, e por mais que ele quisesse descobrir sobre o que tinha ao redor, ele se conteve. Além do fato dele ainda estar ferido, Ushijima não fazia a menor ideia de onde exatamente aquela caverna se encontrava no meio de todo aquele mato - seria muito fácil para ele se afastar e acabar perdido, e consequentemente, morto.

As árvores e as folhas estavam molhadas por conta da chuva anterior, mas o pouco do céu que ele podia enxergar quando olhava para cima estava claro e com poucas nuvens. Wakatoshi deu alguns passos, escutando o som das folhas sendo esmagadas pelos seus pés se misturando com os primeiros cantos matinais dos pássaros, que deviam estar seguros nos galhos altos das árvores cheias de musgo e cogumelos.

Vista daquela forma, a floresta parecia bem mais bonita e convidativa do que no dia anterior.

Assim que ele encontrou um conjunto de arbustos e árvores que lhe garantiriam privacidade o suficiente - afinal, ele não queria ser atacado por alguma coisa enquanto estivesse se aliviando -, Ushijima viu uma grande teia de aranha alguns metros adiante, que ele deduziu que deveria ter sido obra de Tendou.

Os fios eram brancos e grossos, entrelaçando-se num padrão complexo e que ainda assim era incrivelmente bonito. Se não fosse o fato de que ele provavelmente acabaria preso nela como se fosse um inseto, Wakatoshi chegaria mais perto para tocar. No entanto, ele ainda podia apreciar o trabalho do aracne, e por alguns instantes o homem se perdeu em pensamentos, imaginando como deveria ter sido para Satori tecer e conectar todos aqueles fios com o que requeria uma grande dose de maestria e paciência.

Ele podia ficar horas apenas admirando a teia e como ela conseguia se manter perfeitamente intacta no meio da floresta, com algumas folhas secas grudadas nos fios e com gotas d’água pingando de uma maneira que Ushijima poderia descrever como sendo praticamente hipnotizante.

O que o trouxe de volta para a realidade foi a pontada que sentiu em seu baixo ventre, que o recordou do motivo dele ter saído daquela caverna. Se não tivesse sido por isso, ele certamente poderia ficar observando os pingos de chuva escorrendo e caindo pela teia, assim como o balançar das folhas presas quando a brisa passava.

Foi com um leve suspiro e uma boa dose de contragosto que Wakatoshi desviou o olhar, passando a se concentrar em abrir a própria roupa.

Aquilo não o impediu de dar uma última olhada na teia quando ele terminou, porém, e foi apenas quando Ushijima se afastou para voltar para a caverna que ele percebeu que estava completamente intrigado pela existência do aracne.

De repente, as palavras do outro sobre a curiosidade humana voltaram para a sua cabeça, e o cavaleiro não pode deixar de se sentir frustrado e até mesmo um tanto envergonhado por saber que elas eram verdadeiras.

Assim que ele adentrou o abrigo, o homem viu que Satori tinha acordado, e tinha acabado de se levantar. O ruivo piscou os seis olhos e então virou-se para encará-lo, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso gentil enquanto ele dava passos longos com suas pernas.

“Como está se sentindo?” Tendou questionou, parando bem na sua frente. Agora que ambos estavam de pé, Wakatoshi viu que o aracne ainda conseguia ser mais alto que ele, simplesmente por causa do tamanho de suas pernas. No entanto, era menos assustador do que encará-lo a partir do chão.

“Melhor que ontem. Obrigado por me deixar passar a noite aqui.” Satori soltou o que pareceu ser um “oh” com a resposta, parecendo um tanto surpreso com toda aquela formalidade do humano com ele. No entanto, não era algo do qual ele podia reclamar - na verdade, ele até apreciava.

“Eu já falei, você pode ficar aqui até se recuperar. Falando nisso, acha que está com disposição para tomar banho no lago hoje? Eu posso te mostrar o caminho e ficar de guarda por você. Não é como se eu tivesse muito o que fazer nessa floresta, e isso te ajudaria a evitar infecções.” Aquela certamente era uma boa proposta, e Ushijima estaria mentindo se falasse que não era no mínimo tentadora. Por mais acostumado que estivesse com suas viagens, ele não podia evitar de se sentir sujo e acabado depois da batalha do dia anterior - que quase o matou, mas isso agora era passado - e se lavar certamente o ajudaria a se sentir mais revigorado.

O que mais o surpreendera, porém, fora a paciência na voz do aracne. Ele estava genuinamente disposto a ajudá-lo, e o cavaleiro podia perceber que não era como se ele sempre fizesse isso, considerando a maneira sutil que o outro brincava com os dedos das mãos.

“Isso é… Realmente gentil da sua parte, Satori.” Tendou não esperava ouvir aquela resposta, e  por um instante Wakatoshi podia jurar que viu um leve rubor aparecendo no rosto do não-humano. Ele definitivamente não estava acostumado com toda aquela educação, talvez pelo fato de viver isolado e não ter muito contato com outras pessoas e criaturas como ele.

“Eu sei que sou meio sacana e tudo o mais, mas também tenho um coração. Se não tivesse, não teria te resgatado. Mas então, aceita?” No final, parecia que aquele lado provocador que ele tinha mostrado no dia anterior não passava de encenação da parte do aracne. Não que o humano pudesse culpá-lo, já que ele podia usar sua aparência para fazer isso, o que devia ser útil em algumas ocasiões. Todavia, no fundo Satori realmente tinha um coração - e por mais que tentasse não demonstrar, ele estava se derretendo só por ser tratado com um mínimo de decência.

Para Ushijima, aquilo era certamente cômico, e até mesmo um tanto fofo de sua própria maneira.

“Aceito.” Satori apenas fez que sim com a cabeça logo depois de escutar aquela simples palavra, e os cantos de sua boca se curvaram para cima em um sorriso.

Poucas horas depois, após ambos terem se alimentado - Tendou trouxe frutas e conseguiu carne para ambos dividirem - o aracne mostrou-lhe o caminho para o lago. A caminhada durou poucos minutos, e Wakatoshi notou mais algumas teias espalhadas ao longo da pequena trilha.

O lago era maior do que o homem imaginava, e ficava numa clareira que, naquela hora do dia, estava bem iluminada. Ushijima teve que se conter para não arrancar as próprias roupas e pular na água, já que antes precisava deixar que Satori o ajudasse a desenfaixá-lo.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eles se tocaram de verdade, ao menos com ambos ainda conscientes. As mãos de Tendou o tocavam com delicadeza, e o humano pode notar a concentração e cuidado no olhar do aracne enquanto ele trabalhava com a retirada das faixas cobertas de sujeira e sangue seco. Ele tomava cuidado para não reabrir as feridas, e estava atento a cada um de seus sinais, sempre parando para perguntar se alguma coisa estava doendo ou incomodando quando Wakatoshi parecia demonstrar algum desconforto.

Se ele convivesse com outros humanos fora da floresta, certamente se daria bem com trabalhos manuais ou como médico.

Quando o cavaleiro se viu livre das faixas, ele se permitiu mergulhar no lago e limpar seu corpo, para depois se juntar a Satori e dividir a tarefa que era lavar suas roupas. Enquanto eles faziam isso, a conversa foi inevitável, e tanto o humano quanto o aracne acabaram aprendendo mais um pouco um sobre o outro com aquela socialização.

Ao contrário do primeiro contato, esse não foi desconfortável para nenhum dos lados e apenas serviu para que ambos ficassem mais à vontade um com o outro. Satori escutou com paciência enquanto Ushijima falava sobre sua infância na fazenda de seus pais, das histórias que seu pai contava quando ele era menino e sobre as coisas que ele mesmo descobriu quando cresceu e resolveu se tornar o protagonista de suas próprias aventuras.

Enquanto isso, Wakatoshi aprendeu que as teias feitas pelo não-humano serviam mais para marcar território do que qualquer coisa, e que ele tinha mais sucesso obtendo comida caçando com sua própria agilidade e força física. Além disso, ele também soube da saudade que o outro nutria pelos seus pais já falecidos, em especial da mãe, que o levava para passear em suas costas e costumava cantar para ajudá-lo a dormir quando ele não conseguia parar quieto durante a noite.

O cavaleiro surpreendeu-se quando, depois de algum tempo, Tendou começou a cantarolar uma das melodias de sua infância. Ele definitivamente não imaginava que o aracne tivesse tal hábito, e ele devia admitir que a música e sua voz eram bastante agradáveis. A letra era bastante simples, e falava sobre como durante a noite os animais diurnos se preparavam para dormir em suas tocas e ninhos para deixar as estrelas e os animais noturnos se divertirem e manter a natureza viva.

Aquela era sua canção favorita.

Por fim, Satori ofereceu-lhe um manto para que ele pudesse cobrir seu corpo enquanto esperava as roupas secarem, e o homem aceitou de bom grado. A generosidade de seu salvador estava sendo maior do que ele esperava, e enquanto ele se cobria, Ushijima percebeu que não saberia como retribuir tudo que o outro estava fazendo por ele.

Porém, para Tendou, aquilo não importava. Ele estava, aos poucos, aprendendo a apreciar a companhia do viajante. Wakatoshi era uma boa pessoa, e por mais que não fosse de falar muito, a honestidade era sempre presente em suas palavras e seu olhar nunca parecia ser carregado de más intenções - tudo que ele queria era ter boas experiências, e ele apreciava por demais o contato com as plantas, animais e a natureza.

Ele o tratava com respeito e educação, e depois de todos aqueles anos vivendo sozinho, era bom ter alguém para conversar e compartilhar ideias e histórias, mesmo que fosse apenas por alguns dias - já que, eventualmente, o cavaleiro se recuperaria e teria que voltar para a sua civilização e rever amigos e família.

O humano tinha uma história interessante, e no final era um homem bastante simples. Por mais que não fosse muito diferente dos outros membros de sua raça em questão de aparência, ele não deixava de ser bonito, e isso foi algo que o aracne teve que admitir para si mesmo no momento que o viu despido e prestes a entrar no lago.

Ele se perguntava como um corpo tão frágil como o dele poderia ser tão belo, e ele não se importava com as supostas imperfeições que eram as cicatrizes de batalha espalhadas pelo corpo, as estrias em seus braços e coxas ou a gordura extra. Todos aqueles detalhes apenas serviam para torná-lo único, e Satori teve que desviar o olhar quando percebeu que estava admirando o homem nadando e pensou que poderia passar toda uma eternidade observando cada detalhe que forjava sua aparência, desde as curvas de seus lábios até o formato dos dedos de seus pés.

Não que ele não tivesse admirado em silêncio quando o humano estava distraído. Além disso, Ushijima fazia o mesmo com ele.

Quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais o cavaleiro apreciava o aracne. Tendou era peculiar do seu próprio jeito, e sua personalidade ia muito além do que ele deixava passar na primeira impressão.

Ele tinha uma mania de tentar provocar, mas não com a intenção de realmente ferir alguém, e quando o momento pedia, ele era sério, paciente e atencioso. Tudo que ele fazia era com suavidade e destreza, especialmente com as mãos - e isso deixava Ushijima curioso para saber com seria vê-lo tecendo uma das grandes teias que ficavam nas proximidades de sua morada, unindo os fios em padrões certeiros e precisos e que aguentavam muito tempo sozinhos sem nenhuma supervisão.

Wakatoshi aprendeu a apreciar a maneira que os olhos humanos e ferais de Satori brilhavam quando um assunto lhe interessava, como ele sorria abobalhado quando era elogiado e até mesmo como ele se apoiava em outras coisas com suas pernas aracnídeas para andar sem perder o equilíbrio ou tropeçar.

Era incrível ver como ele conseguia lidar com suas oito pernas e como ele era capaz de ordená-las perfeitamente, fosse para andar, correr ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Elas apoiavam seu corpo grande, seu abdômen que era tão vermelho quanto o cabelo, que era penteado de uma maneira que lembrava o humano das chamas de uma fogueira convidativa e quente, e o cavaleiro descobriu que a beleza e elegância faziam parte de todo o conjunto humano e feral que era Satori - isso e o fato de que ele oferecia muito mais do que aparentava.

Quanto mais eles conviviam juntos, mais o aracne temia o dia em que Ushijima agradeceria por toda a sua ajuda e daria seus últimos passos para fora de sua caverna, agora bem mais vivida, para nunca mais voltar.

Ele não queria ter que viver sozinho com as lembranças daquele humano, e Tendou sabia que aquele era um sentimento muito egoísta. Para ser honesto, ele não imaginava que chegaria a gostar tanto assim de alguém justamente daquela espécie, considerando suas experiências passadas com outros humanos.

Algumas vezes, sozinho, ele se perguntava porque tinha decidido dar uma chance para aquele homem em específico. Ele já tinha passado por outros humanos mortos na floresta, vítimas de suas criaturas, e não tinha se fixado nelas da mesma forma que ele tinha se fascinado com Wakatoshi, que o conquistou com sua simplicidade.

Seu coração dizia que tinha sido por puro instinto, e também curiosidade. Afinal, ele não podia negar que sua espécie também tinha traços em comum com a de Ushijima - e era até mesmo irônico imaginar que ele acabou sendo vítima de suas próprias palavras que ele tinha dirigido ao cavaleiro quando eles tinham acabado de se conhecer.

O humano se recuperou dentro de poucos dias, mas nem ele e nem Satori contaram quantos foram. Por mais que ambos soubessem disso, nenhum dos dois teve a coragem de comentar que havia chegado a hora - ao menos hipoteticamente - de Wakatoshi partir e deixar a floresta para trás.

Eles acabaram se acostumando com dividir o tempo e as atividades diárias um com outro, e agora que Ushijima tinha a presença segura de Tendou, ele acabou por conhecer mais da floresta e seus encantos. Ele gostava de observar os cogumelos que cresciam nas árvores perto da caverna, de caminhar pela mata com o aracne e fazer contato visual com os pássaros que os observavam por entre os galhos altos, de nadar no lago e se ver sendo cercado pelos pequenos peixes que viviam ali e pareciam circulá-lo cheios de curiosidade. Porém, o que mais prendia a atenção e o coração de Wakatoshi era Satori.

Ele não queria deixá-lo para trás. Se o fizesse, se arrependeria pelo resto de seus dias, até sua vida ser tomada. Por isso, enquanto não tomasse coragem de sair da caverna por uma última vez - muito provavelmente sozinho e recheado de arrependimento -, o cavaleiro continuaria passando o tempo com aquele que salvou -lhe a vida e aprisionou-lhe em sua teia.

Na mesma noite em que ele refletiu sobre isso, uma tempestade caía forte fora da caverna, e o humano estava tremendo de frio. Tendou estava sentado um pouco mais afastado, como era de costume, mas ele não pode deixar de notar a inquietação e desconforto do outro.

“Ei, por que não vem dormir aqui? Se continuar aí, vai acabar congelando.” A voz do aracne cortou o silêncio na caverna, misturando-se com o barulho forte da chuva torrencial que castigava o lado de fora do local onde eles estavam abrigados.

Os cristais nas paredes da caverna forneciam um leve brilho, o suficiente para Ushijima ver o contorno do grande corpo do não-humano e um pouco de sua expressão facial, no momento calma, mas ainda recheada de uma certa preocupação com seu estado.

“Você está bem com isso?” O humano agarrou-se no manto que usava pra se cobrir, que geralmente era mais do que o suficiente para aquecê-lo e deixá-lo confortável durante a noite. Seu corpo tremia de frio e seus pelos estavam arrepiados, em sinais óbvios de que ele precisaria de mais que aquilo para se aquecer.

Ele não tinha pensado em dormir junto com Satori, simplesmente porque ele estava acostumado com sua cama improvisada. No entanto, aquela proposta parecia boa, e ele imaginava que o ruivo tinha bastante calor corporal a oferecer - mesmo assim, a ideia ainda soava bastante íntima na visão do homem.

“Claro que estou. Anda, Wakatoshi.” Tendou bateu levemente com uma de suas pernas no chão, sinalizando para que ele se levantasse para que eles pudessem ficar próximos. Ushijima ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas depois de sentir um calafrio passando dos pés até a cabeça, ele decidiu que definitivamente precisava aceitar a proposta do aracne.

Ele se levantou, ainda agarrado com o manto, e sentou-se no chão, ficando com as costas apoiadas no abdômen do ruivo. Wakatoshi se permitiu relaxar, e ele tinha que admitir que os pelos que cobriam a parte aracnídea do corpo do outro eram macios e bons de tocar. Satori aproximou uma de suas pernas do homem, aproveitando para acariciar seu rosto, e ele sorriu quando sentiu uma das mãos do humano retribuindo o gesto.

“Você é bem confortável.” Ushijima comentou com um suspiro satisfeito, começando a se sentir melhor do que antes. Agora que estava bem alojado com o aracne, ele não queria sair do seu lado tão cedo, ainda mais quando isso significava usar seu corpo como uma grande, quente e gostosa almofada.

“Ainda me lembro que você se encolheu todo quando sentiu minha perna te tocando sem querer na noite em que resgatei.” Satori não pode deixar de se lembrar disso, rindo logo em seguida. O homem sentiu as maçãs do rosto se aquecerem com o embaraço que era aquela simples lembrança, e deu uma leve cutucada no abdômen do outro apenas para chamar-lhe a atenção.

“Aquilo foi idiota.” Wakatoshi retrucou, mas sem se sentir realmente incomodado. Na verdade, ele também via uma certa graça naquilo tudo. Era realmente cômico como ele tinha se encolhido todo só por sentir os pelos da perna do ruivo na primeira noite, e agora estava todo contente e aconchegado apoiado em seu corpo.

“Por isso que foi engraçado!” Tendou não tinha se incomodado com o gesto do humano, e no final ambos trocaram pequenos risos que logo se transformaram em gargalhadas, para depois se aquietarem e ficarem em silêncio, escutando apenas o vento soprando forte por entre as árvores e a chuva caindo na terra.

Os dois se ajeitaram um pouco, especialmente Ushijima, que optou por deitar-se de lado. Ele não conseguia deixar de acariciar o abdômen de Satori com a mão, fascinado com a maciez de seus pelos e a textura que eles forneciam, e também em como eles eram capazes de fazer cócegas em seu rosto se ele ficasse esfregando a própria bochecha neles como se fosse uma criança. Aquilo foi bem relaxante por alguns minutos, mas no final, o homem percebeu que o frio não era a única coisa que estava impedindo-o de cair no sono.

“Satori…” Ele murmurou, recebendo um pequeno “sim” como resposta, permitindo-o continuar a falar.

“Eu não consigo dormir.” A afirmação ficou suspensa no ar por alguns segundos, mas em poucos instantes ele escutou um suspiro por parte do aracne, que aproveitou para responder-lhe logo em seguida.

“Se isso te conforta, eu também não estou com sono. Podemos conversar, se você quiser.” Aquela era uma boa ideia. Por mais que Wakatoshi apreciasse o silêncio confortável que estava entre os dois e gostasse de escutar o barulho da chuva, sua mente estava inquieta; para ser honesto, a cada dia que se passava isso apenas piorava, e aquela parecia ser a melhor oportunidade para ele resolver suas questões conversando com Satori.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? Duas, na verdade.” O aracne estranhou aquilo, mas achou que seria injusto privá-lo de questioná-lo sobre o que quisesse. Depois de todos aqueles dias, ele já podia dizer que confiava mais em Ushijima, e se era para eles conversarem no meio de uma noite chuvosa, talvez aquela seja uma boa forma de começarem a ter algum assunto.

“Claro. Pode fazer a primeira.” Ele respondeu, dando de ombros para disfarçar a preocupação que passou por sua cabeça. Wakatoshi observou o movimento em silêncio, notando como os braços humanos do outro subiram e desceram rapidamente, para depois não se moverem mais enquanto o não-humano aguardava pelo seu questionamento - e assim que ele percebeu que já podia falar, o cavaleiro aproveitou para fazer sua primeira pergunta de fato.

“Você sempre morou nessa floresta?” Aquele questionamento surpreendeu Satori. O aracne já tinha compartilhado pequenos pedaços de seu passado, falando sobre lembranças simples de seus pais e das travessuras que fazia quando era menor e mal conseguia correr direito sem tropeçar nos próprios pares de pernas. Na sua cabeça, aquelas coisas deviam bastar para satisfazer a mente de Ushijima, mas novamente ele se viu subestimando a curiosidade humana.

Ele podia inventar alguma história qualquer, mas por fim ele optou pela verdade. Aquela seria a primeira vez em anos que ele falaria sobre o que o levou a morar naquela floresta grande e perigosa, e se Wakatoshi tinha falado tanto sobre sua experiência de vida, era justo que ele também soubesse mais sobre a história daquele que o resgatou.

“Não. Minha família vivia fora daqui, numa pequena vila composta praticamente de aracnes. Mas eu acabei tendo que ir embora dela.” As palavras faziam com que Satori começasse a reviver as próprias memórias, e o humano percebeu não apenas a nostalgia como também a dor contida nelas.

Aparentemente, ele tinha - ainda que sem querer - tocado num assunto que era sensível para o ruivo. Por um instante ele pensou em deixar o assunto de lado, mas a pausa parecia ter sido mais para o aracne se recompor do que por ele querer acabar com aquela conversa, então o cavaleiro decidiu que seria melhor escutar sua história e seu desabafo.

“O que aconteceu?” Ele tentou encorajá-lo a continuar falando, e Tendou agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Agora que tinha começado, ele percebeu que precisava mesmo falar sobre o assunto com alguém, nem que fosse apenas um pouco.

“Um grupo de humanos não gostava do fato de uma espécie como a nossa viver tão perto deles, então eles a incendiaram. Meus pais morreram. Eu e outros sobreviventes conseguimos fugir. Não sei o que aconteceu com os outros, mas eu decidi ficar por aqui mesmo. Aprendi a me virar e nunca mais tive que lidar com o preconceito… Mas também acabei cortando praticamente todo o contato com o mundo lá fora. Acho que é um preço justo.” O aracne não se sentia à vontade o suficiente para dar todos os mínimos detalhes, mas no momento um resumo bastava para que Ushijima entendesse o que ele passou.

Enquanto ele narrava, Satori sentia a raiva e a tristeza se misturando em seu peito. Aquilo podia ter acontecido há anos, mas isso não mudava o fato de que tinha mudado sua vida completamente e que o havia feito perder tantas coisas que ele amava: sua antiga casa, seus amigos, sua família.

Ele sentia falta de ter uma morada mais confortável que uma caverna, de interagir com outros iguais a ele, de poder sair de casa sem temer ser atacado por alguma coisa estupidamente mais poderosa que ele - afinal, ele apostava que não era, de longe, a criatura mais poderosa a habitar aquela floresta - e de receber um beijo na testa de sua mãe antes de dormir. Eram coisas simples, mas que, depois de tanto tempo, faziam uma falta imensa.

Há quanto tempo ele estava sozinho naquela caverna? Quantas teias ele já teceu, sem ter mais ninguém para admirá-las? Por quantas incontáveis noites ele já passou olhando para o céu, acompanhando a mudança de fases da lua e observando o brilho das estrelas, imaginando as almas daqueles que havia perdido na poeira dos rastros de estrelas cadentes?

Quantas vezes ele teria que encontrar viajantes humanos mortos na mata até sentir-se satisfeito, quando na verdade isso apenas aumentava o vazio em seu coração?

Bem que ele adoraria sair daquela floresta e reencontrar sua vila do jeito que ela era antes do incêndio, mas nem a mais poderosa magia seria capaz de reconstruí-la e devolver-lhe seus antigos habitantes.

“Então você não gosta de humanos?” Wakatoshi acabou falando aquilo mais por instinto, e só percebeu o teor de suas palavras quando já era tarde demais. O não-humano estava perdido em suas lembranças e em sua dor, e ele o interrompeu com aquela pergunta estupidamente óbvia.

Mesmo assim, por mais que o cavaleiro estivesse envergonhado por conta de seu deslize - ou pelo menos o que ele podia considerar como sendo um -, Satori ainda decidiu que deveria dar-lhe uma resposta honesta.

“Sinceramente, não. Antes mesmo do incêndio eu já sabia como era ser temido e até mesmo odiado por conta da minha espécie, da minha aparência. Sua espécie julga muito por isso, sabe? Já escutei coisas inimagináveis sobre mim apenas por conta disso. E honestamente, não gosto muito de me lembrar delas.” De fato, Ushijima não era nem mesmo capaz de imaginar por onde os insultos e o preconceito que Tendou tinha sofrido quando era mais jovem começavam. Ele sabia que, tempos atrás, o preconceito dos humanos com outras raças era bem maior, e que raças como as de Satori sofreram bem mais que outras.

Ele só não imaginava que o medo do desconhecido das outras pessoas seria capaz de levá-las a ações tão drásticas. Humanas ou não, eles ainda acabaram com diversas vidas naquele incêndio. Era errado, nojento e no mínimo doentio. O estômago do homem se embrulhou enquanto ele pensava naquilo, e ele sentiu asco de compartilhar a mesma espécie que aquelas pessoas terríveis que acabaram com a vida que Satori conhecia tempos atrás simplesmente porque não aceitavam a espécie dele.

“Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar todos os detalhes. Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais e pela sua antiga vila. E pelas coisas que você sofreu, também.” Para Tendou, aquela frase forneceu-lhe certo alívio.

Agora que tinha contado sobre como tinha ido parar na floresta, ele conseguia se lembrar com mais detalhes do dia do incêndio. Se fechasse os olhos, tinha certeza de que seria capaz de ver as chamas dançando na sua frente, engolindo tudo e castigando a terra e o ar, e a fumaça negra que subia em direção ao céu ainda de dia, manchando o azul claro e o branco das nuvens. Ele podia escutar o trepidar do fogo, os gritos de desespero e as tossidas intoxicadas, e o arfar de sua própria respiração quando ele finalmente escapou do caos.

O que mais lhe aterrorizava, porém, era a sensação pura do pavor misturado com a solidão que tomou conta de seu corpo e sua mente logo depois dele ter fugido, que o fez perceber que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava realmente sozinho no mundo.

E assim ele permaneceu por um bom tempo.

“Não precisa se desculpar, Wakatoshi. Você não estava lá. Eu não gosto de humanos em geral, mas não te culpo por nada.” Por mais que as memórias doessem, a sinceridade estava clara em suas palavras. Satori não era capaz de culpar o cavaleiro pelo seu passado, e por mais que não gostasse da espécie dele, era maduro o bastante para saber que não era por ser humano que Wakatoshi iria considerá-lo um monstro ou uma aberração da natureza.

Depois daquilo, o silêncio voltou a se instalar entre ambos, agora mais incômodo do que da primeira vez. Os dois lados sabiam que a conversa tinha sido pesada, por motivos mais do que óbvios.

Com o tempo, Satori conseguiu acalmar-se, e ele precisou agradecer pelo fato de estar de noite para esconder a tristeza em seu olhar. Mesmo assim, apenas poder falar sobre o assunto com alguém que não as paredes já servia-lhe como um consolo, e era bom saber que Ushijima não aprovava as ações dos outros de sua espécie - tanto que ele mesmo ficou em silêncio, e Tendou não sabia afirmar se era porque ele não sabia o que dizer ou se era por ele preferir deixá-lo com os seus sentimentos por enquanto.

De qualquer forma, ele não queria que aquele clima pesado permanecesse entre os dois por muito mais tempo. Aquilo era passado, e Satori não sabia quantas outras noites insones ele poderia dividir com o cavaleiro.

“Você ainda não fez a segunda pergunta. Esqueceu?” Wakatoshi acabou por se surpreender com a implicância do outro depois de todo aquele tempo, mas era bom poder escutar sua voz novamente - ainda mais naquele tom mais leve do que antes, apesar dele ainda esconder um certo pesar.

“Não. Só não sabia se você ainda estava disposto a conversar depois do assunto de agora.” O humano respondeu com uma sinceridade que acabou fazendo com que o aracne risse, achando graça da sua relutância - que não deixava de ser adorável da sua própria maneira, em conjunto com sua educação e consideração que ele estava tendo naquele momento.

“Pois saiba que estou.” Tendou falou, agora com uma vivacidade maior em seu tom de voz que deixou Ushijima bem mais seguro do que antes. Ainda assim, ele não podia deixar de sentir uma boa dose de nervosismo, já que a segunda pergunta ainda era bem importante.

Todavia, agora que a oportunidade estava presente, ele não queria simplesmente fugir dela. Portanto, ele precisava fazê-la naquele exato momento. Wakatoshi mordiscou o lábio inferior em silêncio, respirando fundo, para então soltar o questionamento junto com o ar em seus pulmões.

“Satori, você gosta de mim?” O aracne também não esperava justamente aquela pergunta, e quando ele escutou aquelas palavras, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido em seu peito. A resposta estava na ponta da sua língua, e ele sabia que seria impossível mentir para Ushijima sobre seus sentimentos - e menos ainda para si mesmo.

Ele gostava do humano. Se não gostasse, já o teria expulsado daquela caverna havia tempos, ou então nem mesmo o teria resgatado - e nem passaria tanto tempo pensando nele, ou admirando sua beleza ou simplesmente gostaria da sua companhia.

Ele já sabia a resposta, mas a parte mais difícil era colocá-la para fora.

“Acho que isso eu só posso te responder com você aqui na minha frente, se não se importa.” Wakatoshi acabou por achar aquela proposta um tanto esquisita, mas ele achou melhor não questionar. Era inegável o fato de que ele também estava nervoso, e só de pensar que ele teria de encarar o aracne para saber se eles tinham os mesmos sentimentos - coisa que ele já suspeitava desde os últimos dias -, o homem ficava mais ansioso.

Mesmo assim, ele reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e se levantou, caminhando até ficar de frente com o não-humano. Ali, ele podia ver o brilho dos cristais refletidos nos pares de olhos de Tendou, que ele aprendeu a apreciar igualmente. O nervosismo estava presente em seu rosto, e o aracne sinalizou com a mão para que ele se aproximasse, coisa que Ushijima fez dando pequenos passos adiante.

Quando estavam próximos o suficiente, Satori engoliu a própria saliva e deixou sua mão deslizar por cima do braço de Wakatoshi, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Ainda assim, ele não reprovou aquele contato, e o que ele sentiu percorrendo o seu braço foi na verdade bastante prazeroso, e fez o cavaleiro dar mais um passo, agora menos hesitante, para a frente.

Por sorte, Ushijima era alto, e de pé ele ficava na mesma altura que Satori quando ele estava sentado. A mão dele estava pousada em seu ombro, fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos, e os dois acabaram inclinando-se mais, buscando aumentar o contato um com o outro.

Os olhos verdes de Wakatoshi estavam com um brilho especialmente belo naquela noite, e foram a última coisa que Tendou viu antes de fechar seus próprios olhos e tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Assim que ele sentiu os lábios de Satori pressionando-se contra os seus, Ushijima se permitiu abraçá-lo, acariciando-lhe as costas durante o beijo. Aquilo era algo que ele queria fazer havia tempos, e era definitivamente a melhor maneira de responder sua pergunta.

Eles permaneceram assim por mais alguns segundos, apenas apreciando aquele tocar de lábios e tudo que o gesto significava. Naquele momento, a diferença de espécies ou as suas origens diferentes não importou para nenhum dos lados, e quando eles se separaram, a mesma paixão e alívio se encontrava em seus olhares.

Era bom saber que era recíproco.

“Eu gostei dessa resposta.” O homem enfim comentou, não resistindo e dando um risinho que Tendou só conseguia ser capaz de descrever como uma das coisas mais adoráveis que ele já tinha visto e escutado em sua vida - e ele adoraria vê-lo rindo daquela forma novamente, sem nunca enjoar.

“Se você deixar, eu posso elaborar mais.” Satori não sabia se aquilo tinha sido provocativo demais, e muito menos se Wakatoshi aceitaria aquela proposta. Todavia, o aracne estaria mentindo se falasse que nunca tinha pensando em como poderia trocar carícias com o humano, e ele sentia que aquela noite poderia ser definitivamente inesquecível caso ele concordasse.

O cavaleiro não foi capaz de conter o sangue que fluiu para o seu rosto, e por mais que ele não fosse inexperiente, ele sabia que avançar fisicamente com Satori seria uma experiência muito diferente do que quando ele se deitou com outras pessoas da sua espécie. Porém, ele também já tinha se imaginado nos braços do aracne, e devia admitir que a ideia, por mais absurda que fosse, era estupidamente tentadora simplesmente por se tratar de Tendou.

Não importava o fato de que eles tinham acabado de se beijar pela primeira vez segundos atrás. O desejo era claro, e de repente toda a tensão que ambos estavam nutrindo nos últimos dias chegou a um ponto claramente insuportável.

Eles precisavam de muito mais do que um simples beijo para satisfazer a necessidade que tinham de expressar o que sentiam um pelo outro, ainda que tudo tivesse nascido de um encontro oportuno e tivesse florescido em poucos dias.

“Eu adoraria.” Ushijima sussurrou aquelas palavras como se estivesse falando um segredo, e aproveitou a oportunidade para beijar o aracne de novo - agora com muito mais paixão e vontade do que da primeira vez, que tinha sido mais tímida.

Wakatoshi conseguia sentir as mãos de Satori percorrendo suas costas durante o beijo, e assim que ele sentiu a língua de Tendou encostando em seus lábios, ele abriu a boca e permitiu-se aprofundar o contato com ele. Suas próprias mãos estavam nos ombros do ruivo, mas logo elas começaram a descer pelas costas ainda vestidas, agarrando o tecido que cobria-lhe o torso que ele tanto queria tocar diretamente.

O aracne percebeu o quanto Ushijima estava afoito para seguir em frente, e o sentimento era recíproco. Os dois se separaram no meio do beijo apenas para que o humano pudesse tirar logo sua roupa, deixando-o enfim despido - afinal, não era como se Tendou precisasse usar qualquer coisa para cobrir a outra metade do seu corpo.

As mãos de Wakatoshi eram grandes e seus dedos eram robustos; ainda assim, ele não tentava agarrar o não-humano com força e muito menos arranhá-lo, preferindo acariciá-lo com suavidade e traçar linhas imaginárias em sua pele, subindo e descendo pelas costas, braços e peito. Satori conseguia sentir o próprio corpo esquentando, e se continuassem assim não demoraria muito para ele ficar completamente excitado. Porém, considerando como o cavaleiro o beijava e soltava pequenos murmúrios em meio ao entrelaçar de suas línguas, ele tinha certeza que não era o único começando a ficar naquele estado.

Tendou experimentou descer com as próprias mãos pelas costas de Ushijima, notando como o outro se arrepiou com aquele simples ato. Logo em seguida, ele decidiu apertar o traseiro do homem, constatando que ele era tão bom de tocar quanto parecia ser; assim que seus dedos se agarraram mais na região, o humano moveu o quadril, tentando esfregar-se contra o parceiro em busca de mais.

Satisfeito com aquela reação, Satori continuou apertando e acariciando as nádegas de Wakatoshi, deliciando-se com os grunhidos e suspiros baixos que ele dava entre os beijos que ambos trocavam. Sentindo-se mais seguro, o aracne avançou mais um pouco, experimentando mordiscar o lábio do outro e então ir até o pescoço, aproveitando para fazer com que uma de suas mãos fosse para a frente da calça, apalpando o volume de sua ereção.

“Eu não sabia que você era tão bom nisso, Satori…” O homem comentou, e ele devia admitir que estava adorando receber toda aquela atenção do outro. Já fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha dormido com alguém, e agora a noite já não parecia mais tão fria - além disso, aquilo era muito melhor do que satisfazer-se apenas com a mão quando estava sozinho.

“E eu não imaginava que era possível para um humano ter algo tão grande entre as pernas.” Tendou aproveitou a oportunidade para provocá-lo, e Ushijima soltou algo que parecia uma mistura de um gemido e uma exclamação de surpresa, fazendo com que o aracne desse um risinho sacana logo em seguida. No entanto, o humano não tentou retrucá-lo, e por mais que não soubesse o que dizer em relação a isso, ele estava se sentindo bastante especial depois de escutar tal elogio.

O ruivo continuou beijando e mordiscando a pele visível de seu pescoço, deixando marcas vermelhas e roxas que demorariam no mínimo alguns dias para sumir. Algumas vezes seus dedos brincavam com o cós da calça e o tocavam por debaixo da camisa, e toda vez que ele sentia as pontas dos dígitos em sua pele, Wakatoshi ansiava por mais do que meros toques provocativos.

“Se está gostando tanto assim, já pode tirar minha roupa…” Ele falou, percebendo que Satori não pretendia ir além se ele não expressasse claramente seu consentimento. Naquele momento, o aracne se afastou, encarando-o com um sorriso e com os seis olhos brilhando em aprovação e vontade de avançar, para logo depois começar a subir a parte de cima de sua roupa.

Ushijima permitiu-se ser despido, lambendo os lábios durante o processo para logo depois sentir um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha quando o vento frio passou pelo seu corpo. Porém, ele sabia que logo aquilo iria passar, e que Tendou definitivamente faria de tudo para mantê-lo bem aquecido - só de pensar nas possibilidades, Wakatoshi sentia coração bater mais forte em seu peito.

Instantes depois, ele fez o mesmo com a calça, abaixando-a para então deixá-la cair no chão, onde o homem logo chutou para o lado com as suas pernas. Por baixo dela, ele não usava mais nada, e por mais que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que o aracne o via sem roupas, apenas agora ele tinha a verdadeira liberdade de poder tocar e olhar o corpo do parceiro.

Satori mordeu o lábio inferior depois de pensar naquilo. Após todo aquele tempo, ele finalmente poderia admirar cada pedaço do corpo do humano sem ter medo de ser julgado. Ushijima era dono de uma beleza fascinante, e Tendou precisava mostrar o quanto ele o adorava naquela noite.

Ele poderia passar a madrugada inteira agarrado com ele. Para Satori, seria um prazer passar as mãos pelos músculos de seu peito e braços, beijar cada uma das cicatrizes - das mais antigas até as mais recentes - num sinal de apreço por tudo o que ele viveu, traçar cada uma das suas estrias que marcavam-lhe como as listras de um tigre, mordiscar todos os lugares para deixar claro que queria tê-lo para si.

Mesmo vê-lo respirando parecia ser o suficiente para deixá-lo em chamas. Tendou queria saber como seria escutar cada um de seus gemidos, assim como sentir o sabor de seu suor, fazê-lo estremecer de prazer e descobrir que tipo de expressão o homem faria ao gozar.

Em toda a sua vida, ele nunca desejou tanto alguém como Wakatoshi.

Ushijima aproveitou o momento para observar o aracne, que parecia completamente perdido admirando sua aparência. No entanto, ele certamente estava ignorando a própria beleza que carregava, e que o homem tinha aprendido a apreciar cada vez mais com o passar do tempo.

Satori tinha uma boca perfeitamente modelada, e ele adorava como, depois de todos aqueles beijos, seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos e molhados, combinando com suas bochechas coradas e mais ainda com seu cabelo ruivo, agora mais bagunçado. Os olhos piscavam poucas vezes em sincronia perfeita, absortos no momento, e seus braços humanos eram bem trabalhados, com mãos de dedos longos que ele sabia que eram habilidosos.

Pouco abaixo da cintura, os pelos da área aracnídea de seu corpo tomavam conta, mas Wakatoshi podia ver perfeitamente o membro rijo do outro, que tinha enfim saído da abertura genital que era onde ficava escondido durante a maior parte do tempo. Para a surpresa do humano, o sexo do aracne não era assim tão diferente do dele - ela apenas era mais corada, um tanto mais úmida e aparentava ser bem mais sensível por não ficar exposta o tempo inteiro, o que apenas fazia o homem se perguntar que tipo de reação o outro teria caso ele o deixasse tocá-lo.

Instantes depois, Tendou se levantou, e assim que ele fez isso, Ushijima se viu sendo erguido do chão com a força surpreendente do não-humano - se bem que ele devia imaginar que o aracne era capaz de erguê-lo, considerando que ele o havia salvado e tudo o mais - e segurado em seus braços. Instintivamente, ele enlaçou seus braços e pernas no torso do parceiro, suspirando ao sentir o próprio membro encostando no outro, o que levou-o a tentar se esfregar contra ele enquanto mordiscava seu ombro.

Satori não pode deixar de achar aquilo extremamente sensual, e ele soltava pequenos gemidos com as mordidas que o parceiro estava dando em sua pele. Porém, se ambos ficassem muito tempo naquela posição, apenas Wakatoshi iria gozar - e isso iria demorar um bom tempo.

“Ei, Wakatoshi… Você por acaso quer mesmo gozar só se esfregando em mim?” O aracne perguntou, chamando a atenção do outro com suas palavras e uma leve beliscada em seu traseiro, que quase fez o homem pular no lugar.

“Claro que não. Mas faz tempo desde a última vez que fiz isso com alguém… E nós não temos óleo ou algo assim aqui, temos?” Ushijima estava com a mente um tanto nublada pelo prazer, mas logo ele conseguiu raciocinar o suficiente para formular uma resposta no mínimo compreensível.

De fato, eles não tinham nada que poderia ser usado como lubrificante naquela caverna. Aquilo era certamente um problema, mas não significava que eles não poderiam se sentir bem de outras maneiras - e Tendou já tinha uma ideia do que poderiam fazer.

“Não. Mas não significa que não podemos fazer outras coisas… Que tal me deixar usar suas coxas, hein? Elas são grossas e eu adoro olhar pra elas… Tenho certeza que seria ótimo para nós dois.” Ele propôs, aproveitando para dar um leve arranhão em uma das coxas grossas de Wakatoshi. Ele definitivamente passava tempo demais olhando para elas, e ele adorava como a grossura delas era fruto de músculos e gordura, que as tornavam firmes e surpreendente macias, assim como as estrias que traçavam rios em sua pele, passando debaixo dos pelos castanhos.

“Onde você aprendeu isso?” De todas as coisas, Ushijima não esperava que Satori fosse pensar nessa solução, ainda mais considerando que aracnes não tinham a anatomia própria para usar as pernas desse jeito. Todavia, considerando como o ruivo o encarava, ele já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

“Digamos que eu já vi outros humanos fazendo isso antes.” Aquilo fez Wakatoshi corar, e ele achou melhor não perguntar mais sobre o assunto. Seja lá quando ou onde ele tivesse visto tal prática antes, o que importava era que aquela era uma boa opção, e o próprio humano queria seguir em frente com ela, especialmente depois de escutar aqueles elogios sobre sua aparência.

“Certo. Vamos usar minhas coxas, então.” Assim que ele falou isso, o aracne o colocou no chão, e Ushijima subiu em uma das pedras grandes e lisas que estavam na caverna, ficando deitado de quatro para o parceiro, que logo se aproximou e posicionou-se, usando as pernas dianteiras para se apoiar na pedra e as traseiras no chão, ficando com a ereção por entre as pernas do cavaleiro, que as fechou quando o sentiu tocando-o naquela região.

A primeira coisa que Tendou percebeu quando Wakatoshi fez aquilo foi que a sua pele e sua carne estavam quentes e um tanto suadas. Se dependesse dele, ele iria ficar ainda mais quente, e certamente mais suado. A pressão produzida pelas coxas era certamente estimulante, e o ruivo ousou começar a movimentar-se.

Tanto ele quanto Ushijima ficaram surpresos com a maneira que seu falo deslizou por entre a carne, especialmente quando ele ia mais para a frente e a sua glande ficava para fora das coxas. Aquilo era certamente erótico, e com o tempo o aracne começou a ir mais rápido, sem segurar os gemidos que ocasionalmente saiam de seus lábios.

O humano fazia o seu melhor para permanecer com as pernas fechadas, garantindo a pressão necessária para estimular Satori. Por alguma razão, aquilo parecia ser ainda mais pervertido do que sexo penetrativo de fato para Wakatoshi, mas pensar nisso apenas o deixava mais excitado - além disso, era inegável que ele estava adorando o estímulo incomum fornecido pelo roçar constante do outro.

Ele decidiu se segurar numa das pernas dianteiras do não-humano para ficar melhor apoiado, e aquele contato fez com que Tendou ficasse não apenas surpreso como também extremamente feliz. O ruivo não esperava que Ushijima fosse apreciar sua metade aracnídea, mas a maneira com a qual ele se apoiava em sua perna e seus dedos o acariciavam demonstravam que ele estava mais do que confortável com as diferenças que ambos tinham como espécie - e isso conseguia tornar a situação ainda mais íntima.

Satori continuou a se mover com ainda mais vontade, e Wakatoshi conseguia notar como seus gemidos estavam ficando cada vez mais altos e como suas coxas estavam mais meladas de suor e pré-gozo. Algumas vezes ele escutava o parceiro elogiando-o, falando sobre como aquilo era estupidamente prazeroso, e quando ele afirmou que estava próximo de perder o controle, o homem pressionou mais as coxas, o que acabou fazendo com que o aracne gozasse depois de algumas estocadas.

Tendou sentiu os músculos de todo o seu corpo se contraindo para logo depois relaxar de uma única vez ao gozar, e ele acabou soltando um gemido longo de desejo e alívio que praticamente ecoou na mente de Ushijima. O humano sentiu as coxas ficando meladas com o gozo, mas ele não se importou com isso, e apenas abriu as pernas e se virou depois de Satori se afastar, ficando deitado de costas.

Assim que ele fez isso, Tendou percebeu duas coisas: a bagunça que tinha feito e o fato de que Wakatoshi ainda estava excitado, sem ter gozado ainda - o que, para o ruivo, era simplesmente inaceitável, ainda mais depois dele mesmo ter atingido o seu próprio ápice.

“Posso cuidar de você?” Ele perguntou, ainda com a voz um tanto alterada por conta do orgasmo, e logo em seguida o cavaleiro fez que sim com a cabeça, lambendo os lábios enquanto o parceiro voltava a se aproximar dele, abaixando-se para poder tocá-lo.

Por mais que ele soubesse que Ushijima já estava naquele estado havia um certo tempo, Satori achou melhor provocá-lo apenas mais um pouco. Ele começou dando selinhos em seus lábios, que foram prontamente retribuídos, para então ir descendo aos poucos pelo resto do rosto, pescoço, ombros e peito, observando cada pequena reação do homem enquanto ele avançava: o suor brotando e descendo em sua pele, a respiração cada vez mais descompassada, os gemidos algumas vezes mais urgentes que outros.

Em todos os momentos ele podia sentir as mãos de Wakatoshi em suas costas e especialmente em seu cabelo, ainda mais quando ele desceu e chegou a um ponto onde os braços do parceiro não alcançavam tão longe. Os dedos brincavam com as mechas, e algumas vezes coçavam logo atrás de suas orelhas, num agrado sutil e delicioso.

Tendou fez tudo que queria - beijou as cicatrizes, chupou os mamilos, circulou o umbigo, traçou cada estria. Quando finalmente ficou de frente com o membro do outro, ele olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos verdes de Ushijima, cheios de luxúria e curiosidade.

“Assim de perto é ainda maior.” Ele aproveitou para comentar novamente, e mesmo no escuro ainda era possível perceber que Wakatoshi ficou mais encabulado diante daquelas palavras. Mesmo assim, ele não deixou de acariciar-lhe os cabelos, e Satori soube naquele momento que era melhor voltar ao que estava prestes a fazer antes.

Ushijima assistiu curioso enquanto Tendou voltava a encarar sua ereção, para logo em seguida começar a beijar e lamber a extensão, segurando-o pela base. Depois, quando adquiriu mais confiança, passou a dar mais atenção para a glande, sugando-a e saboreando as gotas ocasionais de pré-gozo que saiam - e ele acabou rindo para si mesmo quando percebeu que o humano adorava aquilo, considerando a maneira como ele gemia.

Ele não queria ficar apenas nisso, porém, ainda mais porque Satori queria tentar descobrir se era capaz de colocá-lo por completo na boca. Portanto, ele fez exatamente isso, indo primeiramente até onde conseguia sem ativar seu reflexo de engasgo, acostumando-se não apenas com o comprimento mas também com a grossura para então voltar e quase tirá-lo por completo da boca - nesse momento, ele voltou a avançar, indo apenas um pouco mais para a frente.

Wakatoshi inspirava e expirava profundamente, observando em silêncio - ao menos quando se tratava de palavras, já que ele certamente soltava suspiros, grunhidos e gemidos de prazer - enquanto o aracne tentava colocá-lo por completo dentro de sua boca. Parte dele queria falar que aquilo não era mesmo necessário, já que o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento já era mais que o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se bem, mas a curiosidade em saber se ele realmente conseguiria fazer aquilo falava mais alto.

Tendou era surpreendentemente bom naquilo, e quanto mais ele avançava em seu membro, mais desconcertado o homem ficava. Algumas vezes ele parava para tomar um pouco mais de ar, deixando-o agoniado, e outras vezes ele fitava curioso com todos os seus olhos, como que buscando sua aprovação.

Eventualmente, Satori conseguiu completar o desafio que havia imposto em si mesmo, e quando ele percebeu que tinha conseguido ir até a base, deixando o nariz encostar nos pelos pubianos, o não-humano olhou para cima, colocando as mãos nas coxas suadas e meladas e foi nesse momento que Ushijima notou o quanto aquilo era algo absurdamente erótico.

O aracne o encarava com os seis olhos pedintes, sugando o seu membro e deixando a língua mover-se por baixo, as unhas deixando marcas nas coxas enquanto o suor escorria pelo seu rosto. Apenas o fato de que ele tinha conseguido colocá-lo por completo em sua boca já era impressionante, mas vê-lo daquela forma, iluminado apenas pelos cristais da caverna e o relâmpago ocasional do lado de fora era certamente algo espetacular.

Aos poucos, Tendou o tirou de sua boca, e Wakatoshi inspirou fundo quando viu o quanto o seu falo e a boca do outro estavam cobertas de saliva - tanto que até mesmo um pequeno rastro estava escorrendo pelo queixo do ruivo.

“Suas pernas estão tremendo, Wakatoshi… Vai gozar?” Escutar sobre suas pernas trêmulas certamente não fez com que elas parassem de tremer. No entanto, o cavaleiro sabia mais do que tudo que aquela não era a intenção do outro - ele estava era gostando daquilo, e achando tudo terrivelmente sensual.

Ushijima precisava concordar com ele.

“Se você continuar, vou sim.” Respondeu, ganhando em retorno uma risada satisfeita e meio rouca de Satori, que deu uma longa lambida da base até a glande antes de falar novamente.

“Quero te sentir gozando, então.” O sorriso estava claro pelo curvar nos cantos de sua boca, que ele logo abriu para poder continuar com o que estava fazendo antes, soltando um murmúrio de prazer com Wakatoshi ainda dentro dele - e as vibrações não deveriam ser tão deliciosas.

O aracne perseverou, colocando-o por completo em sua boca mais vezes, deixando o sexo deslizar pela sua língua e garganta com cada vez mais facilidade. Em alguns momentos Ushijima sentia as mãos do parceiro brincando com os testículos, períneo e depois voltarem para as coxas, e a cada vez que ele sugava forte o humano se via gemendo alto e mais perto de gozar.

Eventualmente ele não pode mais aguentar, e acabou gozando dentro da boca de Tendou, que não se afastou até que ele terminasse de tremer e gemer seu nome. Após isso, o ruivo o tirou de sua boca, lambendo os lábios e engolindo toda a saliva e esperma que ainda estavam lá, para então ficar do lado do humano, que logo se agarrou com ele e trocou alguns selinhos antes de se deitar, acariciando os pelos de abdômen da mesma forma que estava fazendo minutos atrás.

Ambos estavam cansados, mas pelo menos agora tinham sono. Palavras não foram trocadas, já que não eram necessárias naquele momento - além disso, após poucos minutos, os dois adormeceram sem nem mesmo terem criado a coragem de irem atrás de suas roupas jogadas no chão.

Quando amanheceu, o tempo estava aberto novamente, e Wakatoshi se lembrou de como isso também tinha acontecido durante a primeira noite que havia passado com o aracne. Agora, porém, eles tinham se dado muito melhor durante a madrugada, e ele acordou sem dores no corpo e bem mais revigorado do que da primeira vez.

A única coisa que martelava em sua cabeça, porém, era o que fazer em relação ao que ele nutria por Satori. Agora que tinha dormido com ele, Ushijima percebeu que o que sentia ia muito além de tensão sexual, e ele queria tê-lo ao seu lado por muito mais tempo do que uma noite.

Ele gostava genuinamente do aracne, e para ele era fácil - muito fácil, na verdade - imaginar-se vivendo uma vida de aventuras com ele. Algumas vezes era bastante solitário viajar apenas com uma montaria, mas a ideia de ter a presença constante de alguém como Tendou não apenas o confortava como também o deixava genuinamente animado.

A única coisa que ele precisava saber era se o outro aceitaria deixar a floresta para trás junto com ele.

Para sua sorte, Satori acordou pouco depois, se espreguiçando e esticando os braços e suas oitos pernas de uma vez. Seu cabelo estava absurdamente bagunçado, e os fios estavam esticados para todo lugar. Mesmo assim, Wakatoshi não pode deixar de admirá-lo enquanto os primeiros raios de sol banhavam-lhe o corpo, e quando ele o escutou soltando um “bom dia” praticamente bocejado, ele não pode deixar de respondê-lo igualmente, junto com um beijo na bochecha.

Foi apenas depois deles trocarem mais alguns selinhos e se vestirem que o humano teve coragem de tocar no assunto que queria.

“Satori, já pensou em sair da floresta?” Ushijima questionou, chamando a atenção do aracne. Tendou precisou de alguns segundos para sua mente processar a pergunta - ele tinha acabado de acordar -, e quando ele entendeu o que o outro queria saber, ele desviou o olhar momentaneamente.

“Sim. Mas para onde eu iria? Meu antigo lar está destruído, e minha raça não é a mais bem aceita lá fora. Você sabe disso.” Era verdade. Wakatoshi sabia que a antiga morada do ruivo havia sido destruída tempos atrás, e não devia passar de escombros.

Além disso, ele também sabia que a raça de Satori sofria preconceito por parte de muitos humanos. Com o tempo ele estava diminuindo, mas o problema ainda era presente; portanto, fazia sentido que o aracne relutasse em sair da floresta.

“Mas e se você sair com alguém? E se você tiver companhia para lhe apoiar e uma possível casa que lhe aceitaria? Ainda ficaria aqui?” Tendou não sabia como reagir depois de escutar aquelas perguntas. A princípio, ele achava que elas eram apenas parte da curiosidade de Ushijima - agora, todavia, ele soube que elas eram um convite no mínimo inesperado.

“Você… Quer que eu saia com você, Wakatoshi?” Ele perguntou, ainda um tanto incrédulo, mas sem conseguir esconder o brilho nos olhos. O aracne realmente não tinha levado aquela opção em consideração, e Ushijima percebeu isso pela maneira que ele falava e pelo leve estremecer das suas oito pernas.

“Por favor. Eu não quero te deixar, mas não posso ficar morando aqui para sempre. Além disso, depois de ontem… Seria horrível ter que sair daqui e nunca mais te ver.” Ele estava sendo completamente sincero. Se ele deixasse Satori para trás, o cavaleiro não se perdoaria, especialmente depois da noite que teve com o outro.

Ele podia saber que o aracne morava naquela caverna, mas de nada adiantava se o caminho até ela era perigoso e o faria colocar sua vida em perigo. Por isso, se eles se separassem, muito provavelmente não poderiam mais se encontrar.

Tendou sabia disso. Aquilo era algo em que ele pensava desde que tinha resgatado o homem, e o dia da sua inevitável partida era algo que ele temia. No entanto, pensando daquela forma, era melhor do que ficar sozinho.

Se ele saísse da floresta junto com Wakatoshi, eles não ficariam mais sozinhos. A dor do arrependimento não chegaria, e os outros males do mundo seriam mais aturáveis.

Era algo até mesmo romântico de se imaginar, já que eles seriam parceiros em diversas jornadas. Eles compartilhariam o tempo juntos, as experiências, frustrações e cicatrizes. Satori se via caminhando ao lado do cavaleiro sob o sol e dormindo agarrado ao outro debaixo das estrelas.

Depois de tanto tempo parado no mesmo lugar, ele merecia recomeçar.

“Eu concordo. E para ser sincero, sair com você é… Tentador. Acho que muda muitas coisas que pensei quando eu estava sozinho, antes de te conhecer. Na verdade, eu achava que você nunca sairia comigo, considerando minha espécie, mas você é bem surpreendente, Wakatoshi. Realmente surpreendente. E incrivelmente gentil e generoso.” O aracne respondeu, por fim, e o peito de Ushijima se aqueceu quando ele escutou aquelas palavras.

Havia uma certa ansiedade na voz de Tendou, mas ele certamente não parecia estar com vontade de ficar naquela caverna. Na verdade, ele parecia inquieto de tanto que queria sair dela de uma vez por todas.

“Então isso é um sim?” Wakatoshi casualmente perguntou, sem conseguir esconder o tom de animação que acompanhou suas palavras. Era inegável o quanto ele também estava feliz com aquela ideia, que parecia ser a solução ideal para todos os problemas que envolviam o contato entre os dois - e ele se sentia até mesmo estupidamente bobo por não ter pensando numa coisa tão simples antes.

“Podemos falar que é. Creio que essa terceira opção é realmente justa, não? Nós todos ganhamos com isso.” Satori afirmou em resposta, tentando dar de ombros para parecer menos ansioso quando, por dentro, estava pulando de felicidade como se fosse uma criança novamente. Há quantos anos ele não sentia toda aquela euforia? Desde que havia perdido os pais, amigos e a vila, era difícil para o aracne se encantar verdadeiramente com alguma coisa, ainda mais a longo prazo - talvez por isso ele tenha caído tão rapidamente pelo humano, e com tanta força.

“Esse foi o sim mais longo que escutei na minha vida.” Ushijima deu uma risada doce e sincera quando viu o rubor tomando conta das bochechas, nariz e orelhas do não-humano, que ficou obviamente encabulado. Ele deu alguns passos para a frente, meio cambaleante, e então pigarreou para disfarçar o embaraço.

“Eu gosto de conversar. Se vamos viver juntos de agora em diante viajando por aí, se prepare pra me escutar falando bastante.” Tendou falou, buscando ser mais provocativo; coisa esta que não deu tão certo quanto ele pretendia, já que Wakatoshi apenas gargalhou logo em seguida - e se o seu sorriso e sua risada já eram coisas belas de se presenciar, então sua gargalhada tocou no fundo da sua alma -, parando segundos depois para olhar para ele, deixando seus olhos verdes focarem nos seus pares castanhos.

“Nunca reclamei disso.” Assim que ele falou isso, Satori sorriu, conformando-se com aquela simples e confortável verdade. Pelo jeito, ele estava realmente disposto a enfrentar tudo junto dele - fossem suas crises tagarelas, seus problemas com o preconceito ou seu senso de humor mais debochado.

Ushijima estava oferecendo-lhe a liberdade, a renovação e principalmente uma fonte de afeto que ele imaginava que nunca encontraria novamente. Ele não se importava com sua origem e muito menos com o fato de que ele era um aracne - pelo contrário, era óbvio o quanto ele apreciava suas peculiaridades que o tornavam único no mundo, da mesma maneira que Tendou pensava toda vez que olhava para o homem.

Sem mais hesitar, eles arrumaram todos os pertences e saíram da caverna.

A grande floresta podia ser perigosa, mas se fosse bem explorada, era possível encontrar verdadeiros tesouros escondidos por entre as árvores.

**Author's Note:**

> Aracne é o nome da raça nessa história, e também é o nome da lenda de Aracne, a tecelã. A fic não tem nada com essa lenda, mas foi daí que tirei o nome da espécie do Tendou.
> 
> O design dele, inclusive, é baseado numa espécie de aranha de verdade, que é a aranha-joaninha. Os machos da espécie realmente são vermelhos com pintinhas pretas e são super fofinhos de se olhar, e aparentemente a espécie está em extinção por conta de, adivinha, incêndios nos locais onde elas costumam habitar. Então sim, a backstory dele foi 100% proposital.
> 
> O Ushi gordinho é meu headcanon eterno e minha nossa, como eu amei descrevê-lo na visão do Tendou. Amo demais a ideia dele sendo perfeito mesmo com suas imperfeições. A mesma coisa pode ser aplicada no caso contrário, aliás. Na verdade descrever as diferenças entre as espécies deles foi muito, muito legal mesmo DAKSJHDSKA <3
> 
> Eu até queria encaixar um bondage de teia pra aproveitar do fato de que o Tendou é uma aranha bem simpática, mas nem deu certo... Bom, quem sabe isso fica pra outra possível fic nesse universo, né?
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
